Because I love You
by Suarts
Summary: Después de meses... ¡vuelvo a la carga!
1. castigados

Ya sé que suena un poco en plan "Tú a Boston y yo a California" (o "Tú a Londres y yo a California", como prefiráis), pero resulta que me he basado en esa peli, por lo menos para el principio. (Gin y Drakín no son hermanos, ni nada por el estilo. Y mucho menos son gemelos!). No sé, yo creo que no es mala idea. Solo leed y dejad r/r.  
  
1. Castigados  
  
Cuando a Ginny le comunicaron, en medio de la noche, que acababan de recibir la noticia de que su casa había sido quemada por una banda de mortífagos, casi se echa a llorar. Y hacía años que no lloraba. Pasó el resto de la noche sin dormir, dando gracias a Merlín de que sus padres estuviesen de viaje cuando se produjo el incidente. Era tan horrible. . . ¿se habría salvado algo? Recuerdos, fotos, los dibujos que todos habían hecho de pequeños. . . Se negaba a pensar que sus padres no tuviesen ningún hechizo sobre ese tipo de cosas, pero el "Todo se quemó. Se ha perdido todo" de la profesora McGonagall aún resonaba en su cabeza. Esa no iba a ser una buena mañana, aquel no sería un buen día y muy probablemente ese mes sería nefasto. A la mañana siguiente, cuando decidió salir de su cuarto, todo Gryffindor lo sabía. Y también gran parte de Ravenclawn y Hufflepuff. La noticia había volado. "Y probablemente, Slytherin, los causantes, también lo sepan." Se dijo. Había recibido todo tipo de comentarios de ánimo, pero simplemente no quería hablar. Parecía una estatua o algo así, estaba muda. Cuando salió de su sala común por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y se unió a la corriente de alumnos que había en la escalera, notó como su mejor amiga, Luna Lovegood, le salía al paso y caminaba a su lado. Avanzaron en silencio hacia el Gran Comedor. Era sábado, y no estaba tan lleno como solía estar a diario. La gente entraba y salía de él con toda paz, había alumnos de pié, en grupitos mixtos, o incluso algunos estaban hablando de mesa a mesa. De repente, sintió que chocaba contra algo.  
  
-No, no, no, no, Weasley. Esas no son maneras. - dijo una voz fría arrastrando las palabras - ¿Cómo quieres que alguien les preste un lugar para dormir a tus padres si no eres más. . . amable?  
  
-Gin, dijo Luna - vámonos, no merece la pena hablar con él. . . - observó cómo Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y más Slytherins que no conocía se acercaban a ver qué pasaba - hablar con gente como esta.  
  
-Eso, lárgate Weasley. - dijo Malfoy, con el mismo tono jovial y burlón - Sal con el rabo entre las piernas y vete a llamar a alguno de tus adorados hermanitos. . . ¡o mejor! ¡Llama a San Potter el héroe!  
  
-Vamos. . . - susurró la rubia, a la derecha de Ginny.  
  
Luna tiró levemente del brazo de Ginny, sabiendo que no iba a moverla. Gin aún no había hablado, pero si no se había largado ya, probablemente fuese a hacerlo. Y si quería quedarse, no iba a haber quién pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.  
  
-Eso debería hacer. . . llamar a "San Potter" para que le dé otra patada en el culo a tu mamaíta. . . como hizo con tu adorado papá. - dijo Ginny - Pero no voy a ir a llamarlo. Puedo pisotearte a ti yo solita, Malfoy.  
  
La cara de Draco se le nubló. No le gustaba un pelo la manera en que Weasley se aprovechaba de su situación familiar, eso lo ponía de mal humor. (obviamente, Draquito no se da cuenta de que él hace lo mismo, pero bueno).  
  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? ¿Me lo vas a enseñar, Weasley? Veamos - dijo, volviéndose a los demás - cómo una niñata - "el muy capullo ni siquiera dice mujer" pensó Ginny - me vence A MÍ.  
  
-Con una varita, por ejemplo. - dijo Ginny sacándosela de la manga - ¿Sabes lo que es una varita, Malfoy?  
  
Él sonrió, sarcástico. "Huy huy huy" pensó Luna. Se iban a meter en problemas, eso era lo que iba a pasar. (n/a: Luna es de Ravenclawn, algo de Ravenclawn tiene que tener, no pretendáis que no piense eso. . .) No obstante, decidió que su cara no iba a delatar lo estúpido que le parecía eso de sacar la varita tan rápido. "Algunos, - se dijo - le llaman a esto 'ser valiente'."  
  
-No eres la única que tiene una. - Malfoy sacó la de él - Solo que la mía es nueva y de mi propiedad y la tuya es vieja y heredada.  
  
-La desventaja es clara, ¿no? Yo que tú no arriesgaría mi valiosa reputación siendo vencido por una chica, además de Gryffindor, y con una varita peor que la tuya. Pero bueno. . .  
  
-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que vas a ganar? - preguntó Draco, con cierta ironía.  
  
-¿Cómo lo estás tú? - replicó ella.  
  
El torció la cabeza.  
  
-¿Es que no te atreves a hechizarme? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Fragmentus Brokinem!!! - dijo Draco, lanzando un hechizo al azar.  
  
Ginny lo evitó.  
  
-¡Huy, huy, huy, Draco! ¿Qué pensaría papá? ¿Crees que "eso" será suficiente para él? - comentó Ginny, sarcástica.  
  
-¡Crucio! - Draco estaba enfadado, muy enfadado.  
  
Los Slytherin se asombraron y rieron ante la maldición que Malfoy había lanzado. Tan solo a Zabini, que era un poco más listo que Crabbe y Goyle (a poco), se le pasó por la cabeza los problemas que podía causar el usar esa maldición, el descubrir que la sabían usar y que Darco estaba demostrando que la pelea le importaba en lo personal. Pero decidió callárselo todito, y reír junto a los demás. Ginny había estado todo el verano dando clases de cómo evitar ese tipo de maldición y, sorprendiendo tanto a Luna como al grupito de Slytherins, lanzó el contrahechizo saliendo sana y salva de la acción.  
  
-Vaya, Weasley, - dijo Darco - no está mal.  
  
-El que está mal eres tú. Menuda mierda de Cruciatus, ya que la lanzas, lánzala bien. - se hizo un "Ohhhh" general, a causa de la provocación - ¿Qué diría papá?  
  
-No. . . hables. . . de. . . mi. . . padre. . . - se dispuso a lanzar un hechizo, pero Ginny hizo otro para que la varita se le escapase de las manos (y cayese accidentalmente sobre la cabeza de un niño de primero).  
  
A falta de una varita, Draco, que había perdido el control, cogió una naranja de la mesa y se la lanzó a Ginny a la mano, haciendo que ella soltase la varita por el golpe. Ginny cogió un pastel de otra mesa he hizo blanco en el hombro de Malfoy. Pero Darco no iba a estarse quieto. . . y Luna, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y el resto del corrillo que se había formado a causa de la pelea tampoco. . .  
  
-----------  
  
-Vergonzoso. . . - decía la profesora McGonagall - eso es lo que ha sido. Un espectáculo vergonzoso, ridículo, absurdo y espantoso.  
  
Estaba en su propio despacho, tras su escritorio, de pié, con dos sucios Virginia Weasley y Draco Malfoy sentados enfrente.  
  
-Inician una pelea. . . sacan las varitas. . . y empiezan a tirarse comida. ¡Ya son ustedes mayores! Aunque, visto lo visto, no son lo civilizados que yo pensaba.  
  
Ambos pusieron cara medio de enfado medio de "¡qué royo!". Ninguno quería aceptar que se arrepentía de su conducta, y miraban satisfechos cómo había quedado el otro.  
  
-Usted, señor Malfoy, provocando con temas que no le incumben y de los cuales no le conviene hablar. Peleando con una chica y echando a perder la comida facilitada por el colegio. - McGonagall lo miraba con un gesto de reprobación.  
  
"Y eso que no te han contado lo de la Cruciatus" pensaba Ginny, al tiempo que Darco fingía ignorar a McGonagall, con cara de mal genio.  
  
-Y tú, Virginia, comportándote como una salvaje, peleando sin motivo, haciendo caso a provocaciones absurdas y sin sentido! Sé que usted está dolida, pero eso no es excusa. . .  
  
Ginny miró a la profesora, tratando de hacerla entender que, aunque respetaba la opinión, no se arrepentía ni lo más mínimo de su actuación.  
  
-Comprenderán ustedes que debo castigarlos. - dijo.  
  
Ginny asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que la idea de limpiar a lo muggle o la de ayudar en las cocinas (seguro que usa esa, que viene mucho al caso) no le hacían ninguna gracia. Pero Draco saltó al instante:  
  
-Corresponde al profesor Snape castigarme!  
  
-El profesor Snape no se encuentra en el castillo, joven Malfoy, y como subdirectora me veo en la obligación de hacerloyo. - aclaró McGonagall.  
  
"No quiero limpiar, limpiar no, por favor" pensó Ginny.  
  
-Y visto que no son capaces de llevar una relación más o menos normal, no les pido que sean amigos, habrá que hacer algo por evitarlo.  
  
"¿De qué va esta vieja loca?" pensó Draco.  
  
-¿Adónde quiere ir a parar? - habló Ginny.  
  
-Haremos de su convivencia algo obligado. Compartirán sala común, independientemente de la de los demás alumnos. Comerán solos y juntos, practicarán Quidditch juntos y pasarán su tiempo libre juntos, durante los próximos tres meses. Y, dado que esta es la Quincena Internacional Muggle, PERDERÁN todas las actividades extra y asistirán a clase juntos. Les pondremos un hechizo para ello el lunes, y será entonces cuando comiencen a cumplir el castigo. Yo en su lugar, empezaría a meter mis cosas en el baúl. Les espero el lunes próximo a las siete y media de la mañana, aquí mismo. Es todo, pueden irse.  
  
Las caras de Draco y Ginny eran imposibles de describir. ¡Era increíble!  
  
-Vamos, vamos, tengo prisa. - dijo McGonagall con toda la naturalidad.  
  
Y ellos salieron, todos sucios, y con cara de idiotas cabreados. Y no era para menos. 


	2. el castigo

Nisa: Me alegro de que te guste. . . en el tercer capítilo (si lo lees) verás qué pasa con lo de las clases. Tranquila, que no hace falta que Ginny y Darco compartan habitación para que Ron y Drakilín se peleen. . . (así q imagínate el humor actual de Ron!!!). Y Draco y Gin no van a ser menos. . . Ya lo verás, ya lo verás. . . me alegro muxo q te guste!!! ----------------------  
  
2. El Castigo  
  
Llegaron a la habitación. El cruzar la puerta fue un alivio para los dos. Les quedaba bastante trabajo por delante (ordenar todas sus cosas) pero el poder separarse ya era algo. Ese mismo día por la mañana les habían mostrado su habitación. Era un recinto de tres salas. La puerta de enfrente de las escaleras, en un desusado tercer piso, daba directamente con la sala central. En la pared de enfrente de la puerta había una ventana grande, con cortinas en tonos neutros, y un escritorio grande. La pared derecha y la izquierda eran simétricas: una puerta en todo el medio, un sofá, una silla al lado de la puerta, una estantería, una mesita y una cómoda. La puerta de la derecha daba a la habitación de Draco, la puerta de la izquierda a la de Ginny. Ambas habitaciones tenían baño privado (algo bueno tenía que haber en el asunto. . .). Después, McGonagall les había colocado una especie de esposas, que se habían vuelto inmediatamente invisibles y que no apretaban ni nada, cuya función era mantenerlos a menos de un metro mientras estuviesen fuera de la estancia. Por último, McGonagall les había aclarado que solo podían usar las habitaciones para ir al baño, vestirse y dormir, y que deberían realizar el resto de las actividades en la "sala común". Para asegurarse de ello, sólo podían tener en su parte privada ropa y elementos para el aseo. Después de eso se marchó, deseándoles una feliz estancia que no prometía ser tan feliz. Y ahora tocaba colocarlo todo. Ginny sacó un rollo de celo muggle blanco y lo pegó desde la mitad de la ventana, deslizándose por el escritorio y el suelo, hasta llegar a la puerta. Quedó como una línea blanca que dividía el cuarto en dos (n/a: ya lo sé, cliché de nuevo, pero bueno).  
  
-Este lado es mío y el otro es tuyo - dijo ella en plan mandamás -, no se puede pasar al lado del otro. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo. - dijo él, con resignación, mientras comenzaba a vaciar uno de sus múltiples baúles, que contenía toda clase de libros.  
  
Ginny tardó poco en ordenar lo suyo, y una vez hubo acabado, sacó los pósters y un libro de decoración. Cuando Draco se volvió casi se cayó de culo. Jamás había visto tanto rojo junto. Los pósters de "Wendy & the Wendigos" y el de un muggle con sonrisa tonta, se los esperaba. Pero la bandera de Gryffindor colgada a modo de tapiz, el león de peluche con jersey de lana rojo, las banderitas, la pancarta de "la copa para los leones" y el sofá, su parte de moqueta, y su cortina teñidos de bermellón. . . era exagerado.  
  
-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Ginny, desafiante, mientras secretamente se preguntaba si ella y su hermano no se habían pasado un poco.  
  
-Soy alérgico al rojo. - dijo él, secamente.  
  
-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¡Así te morirás pronto!  
  
Draco hundió la cabeza en uno de sus cojines. Tendría que buscarse el modo de hacer lo mismo que la chica, si no quería quedar en ridículo.  
  
--------  
  
Ginny estaba alucinada. ALUCINADA. La estantería de Draco, al otro lado de la habitación, estaba plagada de libros. Casi no cabían. Y tenía otros tantos metidos en cajones, y en un baúl. Y eso que la estantería era grande. Ella era la persona de su casa con más libros, y aún había tenido que rellenar la estantería con peluches, CD's muggles, bolígrafos, velas, adornos, cajas y fotos. Y, lo peor, el chaval ni los tocaba (estaban TAN nuevos que apostaría su cabeza a que él no los había abierto ni una sola vez). A ese paso, por mucho que trabajasen los elfos domésticos, terminarían forrados con polvo. ¡Y estaban nuevos! Ella le echó un vistazo a sus libros, todos completamente desgastados y hechos polvo, muy a pesar de los hechizos que echase. Ahora mismo estaba leyendo por quinceava vez uno titulado "Los Elegidos", y acababa de devorar la tercera parte de "La Materia Oscura", todos muggles y todos muy entretenidos. Otra curiosidad de los libros de Draco era que no se leían bien los títulos, que iban en letra pequeña, porque estaban todos forrados en terciopelo negro. De puntillas, se acercó a la línea blanca e incluso llegó a pisarla. Había casi de todo: Utopía, Leyes de Murphy, diversas obras de Shakespeare, y algunos otros libros menos serios, e incluso títulos que ni ella misma (que conocía la parte de ocio de la biblioteca mejor que la misma Hermione) reconocía. De pronto sintió una punzada de envidia. . . nunca había tenido envidia del dinero de Malfoy hasta ese mismo momento. Escuchó pasos acercarse a la puerta de enfrente y corrió de nuevo al sofá, fingiendo no haberse movido. ---------  
  
La convivencia con la Weasley era insoportable por lo desagradable, y no llevaban ni una hora juntos. Ella se había puesto a leer y él se estaba duchando para ir a cenar. Salió de la ducha, se vistió y miró el reloj. . . cinco minutos. . .  
  
-Vamos, Weasley. - dijo.  
  
-No quiero ir tan pronto. - dijo ella, sin levantar la vista de aquel asqueroso libraco muggle- Iremos más tarde.  
  
-¿Es que no me has entendido? - interrogó él - Quiero ir AHORA.  
  
-Pues me parece que te será difícil ir sin mí. Y yo digo que no me da la gana.  
  
Draco se llevó un dedo a la sien. . .  
  
-------  
  
Al final bajaron a cenar. . . una hora más tarde de la pelea. Estuvieron entretenidos organizándose una especie de "horario" que especificaba las horas de las comidas y los entrenamientos, y el tiempo que tenía cada uno para pasar con sus amigos, para hacer deberes etc. Habría podido hacerse en cuarto de hora pero. . . eran Ginny y Draco.  
  
------  
  
Los demás parecían muy emocionados con las conferencias muggles. Incluidos los Slytherins, que iban a saltárselas todas y para los cuales significaban quince días de vacación. Ginny los observaba desde su mesa compartida con Draco, en un rincón. Al menos los nervios borraban la expectación que había habido esa noche con SU mesa. Más de diez chicas habían extendido sus piernas mientras se dirigía a ella, tratando de hacerla tropezar, y las miradas de odio eran incontables.  
  
-¡Hey, Draqui. . .! - oyó canturrear a su derecha. - Venía a verte. Tiene que ser odioso estar con. . . ésta.  
  
-No estoy aquí por gusto, ¿sabes, Parkinson? - repuso Ginny, mordaz.  
  
-Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro. - aclaró Draco, que había estado a punto de matar a Pansy por el "Draqui", pero que no iba a ridiculizar a nadie de su propia casa delante de la Gryffindor. (eso iba a costar. Era. . . Pansy!)  
  
-Ni falta que me hace, porque esta es MI mesa, y ella me molesta. - continuó Ginny.  
  
-Ya, pero es que también es la mía a mí no me molesta. - mintió Draco.  
  
Pansy parecía muy emocionada.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que vendrás conmigo al baile de Navidad? - canturreó.  
  
-No, Pansy. Significa que lo pensaré. - a juicio de la pelirroja, Malfoy no parecía muy interesado en pensarlo - ¡Quedan tres meses!  
  
-Lo sé, pero tengo que comprarme una túnica.  
  
-¿Tanto tardas? - preguntó Draco, divertido, ignorando a Ginny.  
  
-Oh, sí, - interrumpió Gin - primero tiene que lograr que la entre. Después, tiene que lograr quitársela. Luego está el gran problema del precio: si no sabe los números, no sabe cuánto dinero tiene que sacar del monedero. El mes siguiente lo emplea contando los galeones que necesita, uno a uno, mientras los va sacando.  
  
Pansy iba a decir algo, pero no sabía el qué. Draco estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas por la cara de indignación de Pansy, pero se contuvo a tiempo. La muchacha con cara-de-bulldog se marchó enfadada.  
  
-A ver si aprendes a no meterte donde no te llaman. - comentó Draco - ¿O es que es lo único que las Weasleys sabéis hacer?  
  
-También tenemos una memoria excelente. . . aunque procuraré no volver a hacerlo, Draqui. - Ginny se echó a reír como si estuviese en una guerra de cosquillas.  
  
-Callate. - gruñó Draco, al ver a todo el mundo mirarlos.  
  
-Sí, Draqui, lo que tu digas. - decía la pelirroja sin para de reírse. 


	3. viviendo juntos

Las clases habían ido desastrosamente fatal. Mientras los demás estaban en esas conferencias sobre muggles, ellos habían acudido a clase según un horario que McGonagall les había dado. Primero tocó herbología. Al entrar al invernadero dos, en el cual se encontraba una plantación de Simblembus Verdis recién abonadas, Draco puso la zancadilla a Ginny, que se calló al suelo. De lo que no se percató fue de que estaban unidos por las esposas, de modo que él cayó sobre ella acto seguido. Comenzaron a rodar por el suelo y cuando cinco minutos más tarde la profesora Sprout entró en el invernadero, los encontró llenos de tierra a los dos, y mientras Draco le hacía a Ginny una llave en el brazo derecho, la pelirroja usaba el izquierdo para tirarle de su preciado pelo. (Al entrar la profesora, los dos se quedaron quietos, en una pose muy graciosa). Además, Draco metió una piedra en la flor que Ginny trasplantaba, y la flor se defendió cubriendo a Ginny de babas rosas. Ginny se limpió rápidamente con un hechizo y la clase acabó. Después tuvieron encantamientos, y lo primero que hizo Ginny cuando Draco se agachó a por sus libros, fue llenarle la varita con un líquido invento de Fred y George. Cuando Draco hizo su primer hechizo (uno para convocar), la varita lo cubrió de tinta. Más tarde hubo pociones, y Draco pudo reírse a gusto de la desesperación de la pelirroja por encontrar un ingrediente que él había escondido, y entre él y Snape se encargaron de recordarla que esa asignatura "no era para ella" después de que su caldero explotase. (Y eso, además de satisfacer a Draco, complació a Snape ya que estaba harto de que a esa niña todo le saliese bien en su clase, Ginny era sorprendentemente buena en pociones para ser una Weasley). Después tuvieron Historia de la Magia, y mientras Binns daba su acostumbradamente aburrida clase, en la cual tuvieron tiempo de ponerse verdes mutuamente, hasta que el fantasma ordenó que hiciesen una redacción sobre la cisma de los centauros africanos. Cuando Binns mandó que se marchasen y Draco se agachó a guardar el libro en su mochila, Ginny tiró "por accidente" todo su bote de tinta encima del trabajo acabado de Draco.  
  
-Has tropezado dos veces en la misma piedra, Malfoy, qué idiota. - dijo ella, al tiempo que se atrancaban en la puerta por querer salir a la vez.  
  
-Y tú te repites, no tienes nada más original, Weasley? - gruñó Draco.  
  
Ambos empujaban sin querer cederle el paso al otro, y en un empujón especialmente fuerte, cayeron (de nuevo) sobre el suelo del pasillo. Blaise y Luna se acercaron corriendo.  
  
-¿Qué tal las clases? - preguntaron a la vez.  
  
-La Weasley es pésima en pociones. - dijo Draco, riéndose.  
  
-Este gilipollas es pésimo en todo lo demás. - replicó Ginny.  
  
Ginny se sorprendió al ver a Blaise reír a mandíbula suelta (que Luna lo hiciese se lo esperaba), pero por lo visto Draco no lo llevaba tan bien.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
-¡¡¡Draquilíiiin!!! - chilló Pansy, desde la otra punta del corredor. - ¡¡¡Espeeeraaaa!!!  
  
-Ves, Weasley, - gruñó Draco - te dije que te dieras más prisa. ¡Lenta!  
  
-Se sieeeenteeee. . .  
  
-Creí que a ti también te molestaba.  
  
-Y me molesta, - explicó Ginny - pero es que desde que veo que te jode tanto que te persiga, disfruto mucho de vuestras dos compañías. . .  
  
-JA JA. - dijo Darco, sarcástico.  
  
-Draquito, - dijo Parkinson, que ya los había alcanzado - Draquito, mira.  
  
¿Qué era aquel trapo violeta?  
  
-Muy bonito, Pansy. - dijo Draco sin ni siquiera mirarlo, mientras continuaba avanzando.  
  
-Pero. . . pero mira!  
  
-¿Qué es? - intervino Ginny - ¿Un disfraz de caramelo?  
  
-¡Es una túnica de gala, tonta! - dijo Pansy, ofendida - No tienes ni idea de moda.  
  
Ginny le echó un vistazo a los puntos rosas fosforito y amarillos fluorescente del vestido.  
  
-Por lo visto tú tampoco. . .  
  
A Pansy le temblaba el labio.  
  
-Es que no vas a decirle nada? - preguntó, tirando del brazo al distraído Draco (que en esos momentos miraba a una chica rubio ceniza de Ravenclawn).  
  
-¡Qué pésimo gusto tienes, Weasley! Es un disfraz de caramelo muy bonito!  
  
-Dracs!!! - se quejó Pansy, marchándose enfadada.  
  
-Dracs? Ha dicho Dracs? Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!!! ¿Cuántos motes tienes ya?  
  
-Callate, Weasley.  
  
Ginny continuó.  
  
-Hurón saltarín, Huroncito, Dragoncito, Draco-Draco, miniDraco, superDraco Gran Dragón, Draqui, Draquito, Draquilín, y. . . - a Ginny se le escapaban las risas entre uno y otro - Dracs!!!  
  
-NO creo que "Ginny" sea mucho mejor.  
  
-Oh, sí, sí lo es.  
  
-Ah, sí? No me digas? Sólo llevar el apellido Weasley es ridículo. . .  
  
-Malfoy, no me extraña que seas TAN borde hasta con tus amigos, tu nombre debe de haberte creado un gran trauma. Pero, qué quieres que te diga, el solo pensar en llevar el apellido Malfoy. . . - entraron en la habitación en al que iban a dar Transformaciones. - brr! Me entran escalofríos! Que todo el mundo sepa que eres un asqueroso mortífago. . .  
  
-Cállate. - gruñó Draco.  
  
-Bueno, bueno. - dijo Ginny - Ayá tú y tu conciencia. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco y Ginny se miraban con odio, sentados cada cual en su sofá, sin decir palabra. Y ambos estaban frustrados, porque no sabían sobre qué discutir. Ya habían agotado todos los temas. Sería posible que no discutiesen más? Ginny levantó la mirada de los ojos grises del chico y miró el desorden de su cuarto (pocos minutos antes se estaban dedicando a lanzarse objetos por quinta vez esa semana). Le quedaba un buen rato recogiendo. . .  
  
-Mira lo que has hecho, imbécil. - dijo, mientras lanzaba algunos hechizos para que aquello se recogiese.  
  
-¿Quién empezó, imbécil?  
  
-Tú, cabrón.  
  
-Fuiste tú pobretona.  
  
-Yo no, tú.  
  
-Tú.  
  
-Tú.  
  
-Tú.  
  
-Tú.  
  
-Tú.  
  
-Tú.  
  
-Tú.  
  
-Tú.  
  
-Grrrrr!!! - Ginny le lanzó uno de los libros que recogía al tiempo que él dirigía a ella un almohadón.  
  
------------------ 


	4. Notas de la Autora si os ha gustado el f...

Después de un largo periodo de sequía literaria, y antes de que alguien me mate (porque supongo que odiarme, ya me odiais) anuncio que subiré el siguiente capítulo en una semana o así. También haceros saber que, si lo hago, ha sido por esos revis tan maravillosos que me habéis dejado… También podéis agregarme al msn, si queréis, con esta dirección: Si lo hacéis, escribidme también un mail que diga quiénes sois. Me vendría bien hablar con alguien de mis fics, o me costará seguir y además quedará cutre.

Bueno, muchos besos, ¿eh?

P.D. Me gustaría dar las gracias en especial a Paulina Malfoym, por la cantidad de revis que ha dejado… Lo siento, ya sigo, ¿eh?


End file.
